


【DM】誘醉

by Jessfallenin



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessfallenin/pseuds/Jessfallenin
Kudos: 1





	【DM】誘醉

今天是兩人不知道是第幾周年的紀念日，或許是個根本就甚麼也不是的日子。  
不過既然他的哥這樣說，即使要他把生日改到今天慶祝也無妨。

李玟雨從一早醒來就吵著李先鎬說今晚一定要吃到滿漢全席，而所謂滿漢全席也不過就是李先鎬親手做的晚餐，只是菜色比平時精緻一點﹑然後全都是李玟雨所愛吃的料理。

在李先鎬無奈的點頭應好後就讓李玟雨一整天期待的像是隻靜不下來的小貓一樣東跑西跳的。  
早早準備好餐前酒，在李先皓端上料理前就已經喝掉了半瓶，酒量本來就不好的他一面妨礙著李先皓做菜一面卻又嚷嚷著為甚麼煮那麼久。

結果可想而知，等菜飯一上桌，李玟雨雖是笑的一雙眼都看不見了，筷子倒是沒有甚麼動，李先鎬只能一面應付李玟雨突如起來的BOBO一面夾菜到他碗裡還要提醒他的哥不能夠喝太多。

——雖然好像已經太遲了。

＊

『ANDY啊……』

李玟雨一直以來都十分擅長操弄他那可以稱得上是武器的聲音。飽受訓練的完美唱腔在這時發揮到了極致，壓低的嗓音帶著磁性自喉間發出、刻意拖長的尾音加上那輕微顫抖的氣息，更顯得溫軟可憐。

李玟雨用著這樣具有殺傷力的聲音喚著正在流理臺前刷洗碗盤的人。

李先鎬綁著米色的圍裙，聽到身後人所說的話稍微停下了手中的工作，然後微微側過頭發出一聲單音表示疑問。伸長胳膊，白淨的盤子從他手中安穩的疊放在櫥子中。看過去，木頭櫃子裡按照尺寸整齊排列的碗具瓷器顯示出了主人的堅持和品味。

「我們ANDY真是好男人吶……」

李玟雨撐著自己的下頸，愜意放鬆的趴在餐桌前，手中把玩的是早已見底的酒罐和瓶蓋。即使在家中仍沒有取下的酒紅色紳士帽在臉上落下了陰影，在那之中彎的像月的笑眼眨呀眨地，被酒精濛上濕潤水氣的雙眼在燈光下閃閃地發亮。

「是嗎。」李先鎬簡單重複了一聲，修長的手指正拿著布料小心的擦拭那沾滿水珠的刀具。從最重的中華菜刀到只能拿來削皮的水果刀，都十分仔細的拂去上面因潮濕天氣而生的水漬。

「唔嗯…會做飯﹑又會整理﹑人長的帥聲音也好聽……」

李玟雨認真的一一數著，但比起醉語更像是夢話般口齒不清的發音讓李先鎬不禁低笑出聲。

「你笑甚麼啊…？」

惱火的聲音，李玟雨從餐桌起身，踩著看似不穩卻又像跳舞般華麗的零碎步伐到李先鎬身後。雙臂自然的環住眼前人有點過分纖細的腰，而下巴則頂在他的肩窩上。

「我說的是真的，你看…」李玟雨的手開始不規矩的鑽入李先鎬薄薄的襯衣裡，他微涼的手摸上肌膚時李先鎬打了個冷顫，手中的動作也停了下來。但只是說了聲哥別鬧之後又開始自顧的擦拭起刀具。

李玟雨瞇起雙本就不大的細眼，一如往常無視李先鎬的制止，手過分的從他的胸部襲下：「我們ANDY有胸肌﹑軟軟的腹肌…」李玟雨的手沿著李先鎬漂亮的側腰線條往下摸去，指尖毫不羞澀的挑開那阻礙它前進的黑色皮帶，慵懶的聲音帶著笑意但更多的是挑逗：「下面還有大雞雞…」

「玟雨哥！…啊嘶…」

李先鎬被一下鑽進內褲裡的手給嚇到，原本拿在手上的小刀在一陣混亂中劃破了另一隻手的食指，鮮紅的血珠沿著指尖滴落水槽。

「呀！怎麼不小心點…」也不想想是誰害的，李玟雨著急的越過他的肩頭抓住李先鎬的手，放在眼前仔細端詳了傷口一番，先是皺起那好看的眉，接著毫不猶豫的張口含住了他的手指。

指尖突然被柔軟的雙唇含住，靈活的舌好似飢餓以久的捲噬上來，纏繞著手指並發出令人害羞的吸吮聲響。李先鎬愣著看向眼前人的舉動，而李玟雨輕閉著眼，淡粉色的唇以極其色情的樣子咬著他的指頭，舌尖濕熱的觸感挑逗著他的末梢神經，酥麻感像電流一般的直達下腹。

「哥……」

開口後才發現自己的聲音已被染上情慾的低啞，暗示性的喚著眼前人。李玟雨光盯著他瞧而沒有答話，粉唇有些不捨的離開了李先鎬的手指，牽出的銀絲受不了重力的落在他的鎖骨上。

李玟雨意猶未盡似的輕舔了下自己的薄唇。

如導火線一般，李先鎬一手攬過他的腰，腳下柔軟的室內拖鞋在打掃得一塵不染的地板上沒有阻力的快速滑行，最終被他們踢落在餐桌下。李玟雨半椅靠在餐桌邊緣﹑手緊緊環住身上人的頸子，兩人舌尖交纏，李先皓嚐到了些微苦澀的酒精味，稍微皺起眉，不過那柔軟的不可思議的唇瓣很快就讓他忘記這點不適，更加深了這陶醉的吻。

李玟雨也仰起頭熱情的回應著，那頂為他增添不少魅惑風情的酒紅色的帽子因兩人激烈的擁吻而隨著皮帶一同掉落地板。

「嗯…快點……」  
在雙唇分離之際吹進耳根子裡那句軟得令人骨子酥麻的邀請。

在扯下李玟雨的褲子之前，李先鎬忍不住在心裡暗咐著以後可要時刻注意他哥倒底喝的是第幾杯酒了，自家戀人這樣勾人的模樣他是絕對無法忍受讓別人瞧見的。

「這可是哥說的…」

＊

當下身挺進李玟雨身後的瞬間，他聽見了懷中人發出那濃的化不開的甜蜜、彷彿是催情劑一般的低吟，硬是讓埋在李玟雨體內的分身又脹大了幾分。他稍稍抽出又緩慢的挺進，李先皓不想讓李玟雨感到不適。沒有太多前戲步驟的交合﹑即使身下人沒說，他也知道那絕不會是太好受。

「啊…唔嗯……」

但出乎他意料外李玟雨似乎並沒有太多不適應，他隨著李先鎬緩慢的抽動有些難耐的晃著自己的臀部，還掛著西裝褲的長腿挑逗性的磨蹭自己的腰，李玟雨半掩著那雙美麗的細眼，沒有掩飾也沒那必要的低喘斷斷續續的流洩。

他對上李玟雨有些濕潤的眼，先是露出那令人窒息的紳士微笑，接著毫不紳士的抓住李玟雨的腳踝往兩側扳開，讓他的雙腿以AV女星的姿勢成M字狀的張開踩在餐桌的邊緣。

「啊啊…先﹑先鎬——」

大腿內側的肌肉因為這個姿勢而緊繃，連帶到後面的入口也夾緊了體內火熱的東西。這樣太過色情的模樣讓李玟雨有點慌亂的喚著他的名子，但李先鎬卻不予理會，抓過李玟雨發軟的手臂讓其扶住他被自己硬是分開的雙腿，而自己則一手攬過他的腰一手撐著桌面開始規律性的進出。

大大張開的雙腿雖讓李先鎬的推送變得容易，但過分緊繃的肌肉使得分身磨擦著敏感的入口時那樣火辣辣的感覺讓李玟雨渾身不受克制的顫抖著、發出略帶求饒意味的哭腔，那光聽著就能讓人失去理智的美好。

即使李先皓耳邊聽著李玟雨這樣好聽的聲音也並沒有因此失控加快身下抽動的速度，以穩定且深入的頻率一下一下的緩慢頂入。好看的唇形邊啃咬李玟雨柔軟的耳朵邊低語著：「哥這裡…咬得我好緊。」

下流的話語從那被眾人所稱為害羞男孩的傢伙口中吐出，李玟雨只感到一陣暈眩和頰上莫名的燒紅。

喘息聲越漸粗重的同時那卡在兩人身體中間並未得到安撫的柱身卻彷彿如臨高潮一般激烈的跳動，頂端不斷溢出晶亮的液體隨著李先鎬頂弄的節奏來回磨擦著他的腹部，最終在李先皓一次快又狠的猛撞，李玟雨痙攣著身子噴發出白濁。

「啊、哈啊…唔嗯……」李玟雨還喘著亂七八糟的凌亂呼吸，卻抓過李先皓的臉像是獎勵似的給予他一個熱吻，深深的交換彼此的氣息、舔吻著彼此的唇瓣，李先鎬一再覺得自己嚥下的是從未嘗過的甜美。

「先鎬…哥的腳好痠……」  
李玟雨半是撒嬌半是命令的要求，手搭在他的腰間示意李先鎬換個姿勢再繼續。

李先皓點了點頭，扶著他還有點虛晃的身子讓李玟雨的腳穩穩的落到地板上。低下頭替李玟雨踢開腳邊雜物的時候才注意到自己的保險套濺上了不少李玟雨方才噴出的體液，李先鎬有些懊惱的皺了皺眉，順手撥掉了這個被弄髒的保險套。

他知道他的哥即使在看似床上熱情的甚麼也不在乎，但卻曾和他說過無法習慣事後股間那樣黏膩的怪異觸感。雖然他本人多少有點潔癖，但只要是對於李玟雨的一切卻是照單皆收的承受。自從那次後一直十分尊重他的李先鎬，已經到了若少了保險套就不會做愛的地步。

他伸手到褲子後方的口袋摸索，但只掏出了兩張被折爛的收據。

該怎麼辦呢？這裡是李玟雨的新居所，他並不清楚通常李玟雨把那些東西收在哪裡。但若在這時發問未免太過煞風景，李先鎬思索著，沒有注意自己臉上的表情已經一展無遺的顯示出苦惱。

「…怎麼了？」直到懷中人的雙腿有些挑逗性的勾住自己的腰，歪著腦袋懶洋洋發問的模樣，李先鎬陷入一種倒底該直接進入滿足身下人又或是超沒情調的問說保險套放哪的尷尬場面。

李玟雨挑起眉，低下頭一看便知曉自家戀人在猶豫甚麼。接著忍不住笑出聲，那雙滿載笑意的彎眼好像十分得意，得意著被眼前可稱上是完美男人捧在手心疼愛的人是自己。

李玟雨動作輕柔的稍稍推開李先鎬，腳踩上冰冷的地板才讓他發現自己身體現在有多麼燥熱，，嘴邊勾起的弧度和那雙太過炙熱的眼都足以讓李先鎬的腦內斷了一條條名為理智的線。翻過身，他乖順的趴伏在餐桌上，翹起臀部，背對著李先鎬有些生澀的張開自己的長腿。

這令他從微昂的脖子到尾椎形成一道完美的曲線。

「哥？」  
李先鎬覺得喉嚨好像被誰掐住，眼前的畫面美好得讓他捨不得眨眼。

「…沒關係…快點進來……」  
低啞的嗓音讓人無法不為之陶醉。

或許，今晚喝醉的人只有李先鎬他自己。  
而讓他淪陷的便是懷中那支最誘人犯罪的香醇。


End file.
